


Travelers and Dragons

by angelslaugh



Series: Of Mafia and Shinobi [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslaugh/pseuds/angelslaugh





	Travelers and Dragons

When Nana met Kakashi, both were sixteen. Nana was pregnant, in love (so she thought) and had no idea about the existence of soulmarks on Kakashi’s world.

Kakashi himself was keeping an eye on his mentor’s pregnant wife. Apparently Uzumaki could do that – Travel or some shit like that – through dimensions on occasion.

“Hello, is that your wife?”

Kakashi turned, his eyes wide (not that the other woman could tell). Kushina perked up, having heard what she’d said and knowing what Kakashi’s marks were.

“No, she’s my mentor’s wife,” Kakashi responded after a beat, seeing the ring on the woman’s finger and wilting in disappointment.

“I see!” Nana smiled. “Well, good luck to you!”

Kakashi slunk towards Kushina, who eyed him with sympathy.

“Minato’s not my soulmate,” she revealed, causing Kakashi to stare at her. “Both of our soulmates are dead.”

It was said matter-of-fact.

~:~

Skip forward eight years and it led to a meeting with a tired Kakashi holding up an energy-deprived eight-year-old Uzumaki, both having fled to this world after the Uchiha had succeeded with the coup. Multiple casualties, the last Uzumaki nearly being one of them, and he was there in that world.

Now, they could live in relative peace.

Kakashi had one knapsack for each of them – vital things, important to Naruto and to Kakashi, such as his mentor’s things sealed in a scroll, the Forbidden Scroll of Konoha, and thousands of techniques in his brain, Naruto’s shitty plant, her inheritance – strapped on his back.

He didn’t blame her. They’d almost died. Thank the _Kyuubi,_ the one thing that had killed Naruto’s parents, that Naruto unlocked her Traveler genes.

Kakashi nearly ran into a tiny kid, huddling under a tree. Actually, he’d nearly hit the tree, but his hearing had made his exhausted eyes turn towards the child under the tree.

Those brown eyes.

_“Hello, is that your wife?”_

“Ano…” Kakashi was hesitant to ask, he _was_ covered in blood and holding a sleeping child, but the twenty-four-year-old needed a place to stay. “Do you know if I could stay at your place?”

~:~

Sawada Nana opened the door to a stranger she’d met once, soaked to the bone in unidentifiable substances (it wasn’t raining) with an unconscious child being held in a shaky grip.

Normally, she would have called the cops. She assumed this had something to do with Iemitsu, because right then she didn’t think.

She ushered him in. She could protect herself. Iemitsu always left a number for emergencies (always never calling and lying to little Tsuna).

“Go to bed, Tsu-kun. I’ll get the guest room ready.” She hummed to herself as she did, hurrying so the man didn’t have to stand for ages in those wet clothes.

The girl was half-asleep, but aware of when Nana guided her to the room, the stranger watching with a wide eye.

“Miss,” he said, when Nana said she’d wash his clothes for her, “I got this. I can wash my own clothes.”

~:~

It wasn’t a particularly long romance, but neither was it as fast-paced as Iemitsu’s. It took almost a year for Nana to pluck up the courage to pick up the phone after sending the divorce papers to his address.

“If you don’t sign the papers,” she said in her darkest voice possible, “I will send your worst nightmare after you.”

And indeed, she knew that Hatake Kakashi, shinobi extraordinaire, would do that. Killing Iemitsu would be a small mercy compared to what he’d done to her little Tsuna. While none of her guests knew much, it was apparent to Naruto – little Hatake-Uzumaki Naruto, with three shades of hair – that had mustered up the courage to tell Nana there was something legitimately wrong with her son’s inner energy.

This led to everything being explained.

Long story short, a bunch of people wanted to control Naruto in their world. And soul-words were real, and very private.

Sure, Nana had stayed well-away from him for about two weeks before giving in.

Tsuna got along with Kakashi, being taught by Kakashi to defend himself while he gave Naruto lessons on being a shinobi. It was her legacy as an Uzumaki, though how painting lines could be considered ‘shinobi lessons’ was anyone’s guess.

Tsuna and Naruto got along well, Naruto coming home more often than not with a broad grin and a fading bruise here and there with Tsuna trailing along sheepishly.

The divorce papers came back, signed neatly and almost absently, with a note from the North Pole.

Nana didn’t read it, happily shredding it.

She framed the divorce papers.

~:~

Hatake-Uzumaki Naruto had enough of this shit. She was getting so damn tired of people bullying Tsunayoshi!

So when she saw that scar-face on his throne, after beating Tsunayoshi up – even _after_ the Ring Battle was done – she felt her own inner rage pulsing around.

She was so _tired_ of sadistic assholes.

But she only watched.

 _Watch,_ Kakashi had ordered. _Make sure they’re not going to kill them. And if they’re about to, get them the hell out._

With a mafia baby who stared at her far too often, leaving her unable to train – _and_ the increasing amount of people the house was filling up with, as well as all the _training_ Reborn was putting into her little brother – the teen with three hair colors was getting damn _tired._

She couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t concentrate, and she sure as hell couldn’t get behind _this._

If Tsuna’s sperm donor showed up, Naruto was going to kill him. _Plain and simple._

~”~

Naruto heard the commotion, twitching with annoyance as she stood up and silenced the class and went to the window.

After staring down at the mayhem, as Tsuna and the scarred one fought each other _again,_ Naruto saw the scar-faced one take out his gun.

This wasn’t a Ring Battle, this was _revenge._

She opened the window and dived out, tucking herself in a ball for a moment then uncurling, letting one of her feet slam into her opponent, slamming him into the ground, _hard._

“Naru!” Tsuna stared at the hole, his Sky Flames sputtering out. “Naruto, what the _hell –“_

“Shut up.” She jumped off the man and assumed a ready stance. “I have a low tolerance for people who won’t take a defeat _gracefully!”_

The man stood and smirked amusedly. “You’re not worth my time.”

Her heart slowed.

“You…” Everything sharpened. She felt her teeth digging into her lip, could see the wisps of red, Kyuubi-chakra wisping off her skin. “ _Why the hell did it have to be_ you?!”

She ran forward, swiping with claws.

Surprised, he dodged – only to hiss as a burn appeared on his face.

She grinned sharply.

He knew to dodge her swiping fist now; she remained undeterred. She no longer cared about vengeance for Tsunayoshi, she cared for this _dick_ having to be the universe’s attempt at a cosmic joke!

With rage, she attacked, this time not playing with him.

Before she could kill him, she was suddenly yanked backwards and slapped with an ofuda.

The chakra vanished, the adrenaline that had pumped through her veins vanished.

“Dammit, Otou-san!”

Her father stood there, looking disappointed.

“Why attack him?”

“He was attacking Tsuna, outside of the Ring Battles,” Naruto answered immediately, lowering her head.

“Why attack him?” Her father repeated again.

She scowled.

“He said my words!” she snapped. “He said them! He was _attacking my brother,_ and he said my words!”

Her father whistled lowly. “Ooh, yeah, that’d put a stain in –“

Kakashi gasped, moving to the side. Right behind him, a bullet hole smoked.

“You!”

A man with yellow hair stood there.

“…oh no,” Tsuna said, his eyes wide.

Naruto turned to Tsuna.

“You know him?”

“Sawada Iemitsu,” Basil announced, his eyes dark. “That’s my da – boss.”

Yeah, ever since Kakashi’d noticed the similarities between Basil when he’d appeared and Tsuna (even if Basil didn’t have the gravity-defying hair) he’d done a chakra blood test. Similar to the blood-adoption Kakashi had given to Tsuna and Naruto, except this was just to see if Basil was related to Tsuna at all.

Turns out he was.

Tsuna’s blood was still predominately of Nana and Iemitsu; he’d gained only slightly enhanced senses.

Nana, of course, had contacted Basil’s absent mother, only to find out she didn’t want Basil and had given him to Iemitsu – and Iemitsu had raised a weapon.

Kakashi had told all this to Basil in frank tones. Basil had chosen to seek out the truth, and had come back in Naruto’s class to tell her he had a nice host family.

Iemistu deserved to rot in hell.

Naruto’s soulmate decided to snort. “ _That’s_ your parent? The joke of a CEDEF leader?”

“Sperm donor,” Tsuna snapped, his Flames blazing into existence.

“What the hell?!” Kakashi hollered to Iemitsu, prepared to defend himself.

“You’ve slept with my Nana!” Iemitsu’s eyes narrowed.

“She divorced you, you fucking moron!” Naruto’s yell echoed.

“And you, you demonic little shit! Get away from my –“

“The _hell_ did you just call my sister?”

Tsuna’s icy voice cut through the air.

“Tuna-fishy –“

“You don’t get to call me that!” Tsuna’s Flames burned brighter. “You don’t get to talk about my sister like that, or my otou-san!” Basil’s dying Flame sprang up as he narrowed his eyes at _his_ sperm donor. For treating him like he was nothing.

“Naruto, Tsuna!” Kakashi opened a book. “Have fun, ducklings.”

Naruto grinned, once more feeling the thrum of adrenaline in her veins.

“I hate that useless piece of shit, but you trashes can’t harm him without proof of wrongdoing,” the scarred man warned.

“He Sealed Tsuna’s Flames,” Naruto deadpanned, “when Tsuna was six and went Active.”

“Actually, he was only involved,” Tsuna reminded her. “The Ninth Vongola did the _actual_ Sealing.”

Naruto shrugged. “Guilty by association.”

“Squalo!” The scarred man waited a few seconds before a long-haired teen appeared.

“WHAT, VOI!”

“The Varia are declaring war,” the teen Varia boss announced, “on CEDEF because of useless idiots.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to call the Vindice in?” Squalo looked half-afraid.

“No need,” the Varia boss shook his head. “Our goal is simply removing a pest.”

Naruto saw Iemitsu look at them, raising his gun.

On Basil.

Naruto dragged Basil to the ground quicker than his mind could comprehend. Tsuna was reaching for him as the bullet passed, his mind faster than most peoples’ but not Naruto’s.

“Let it be known,” Naruto said, her voice trembling with rage as her voice rang across the schoolyard, “Sawada Iemitsu opened fire on a Vongola operative.”

Sawada threw the gun away.

Naruto took a deep breath as she sensed the wellspring of Sky Flames from Tsuna’s sperm donor open.

Closing her eyes, she opened her mind up to the clear detachment she had to use when creating seals.

“No killing, only disarmament and apprehending,” Tsuna ordered in a clipped voice.

Naruto groaned in feigned disappointment, taking out her ink and paper.

The other user of Sky Flames launched in the air with Tsuna.

Naruto stayed behind, her strokes sure and methodical.

As soon as they were done, she stood and jumped, throwing the paper at seeming random points before vanishing.

Paper stuck to trees, to Tsuna’s right shoe which was in the middle of the field, to the wall.

“Otou-san, there’s still people in the building!”

Naruto only just remembered that.

Kakashi was already gone.

Tsuna was panting from the blows, Iemitsu not breaking a sweat as he fought his own son. Basil lay on the ground beyond Tsuna’s shoe, and the other one – the one who had said her words – was lining up for a shot.

He missed.

Naruto whistled, sharp and low as she dropped from her branch.

Tsuna got the message and took to the sky, watching.

As Iemitsu looked up, Naruto performed the kick she’d just used on the scarred man. He blocked it, wincing.

Naruto grinned ferally even as she was thrown and sailed into the building.

She released her seals on her body. Weightless, she bounced back, still smiling.

“Hey, Scar dude! He’s going airborne!”

“What do you expect me to do about it?” the man snapped, his scars becoming thicker.

“I can jump high, but I need a push for what I’m going to do! Care to amplify my jump with your Flames?”

She was prepared to half-ass it.

He considered. “Fine!”

“Good! When I’m coming down, get beyond Tsuna’s shoe!”

She didn’t clarify, instead running at him.

He shoved her up, with all his strength – and shot her. _With his gun._

Sky Flames, interestingly enough, had a buoyancy effect on Naruto. She laughed as she sailed into the air, punching Iemitsu’s face and letting loose with the aptly named ‘Uzumaki Barrage’, kicking him until he was sailing down.

Naruto sailed a little higher, then took a deep breath as she twisted in midair, forcing herself to flood her chakra out of her body. Kurama aided, making the flow more versatile.

“ _Konoha Senpu!”_ She slammed her entire chakra-coated body into Iemitsu, _forcing_ him to fall to the ground and his Flames to snuff out.

Scar-face had retreated enough. Naruto jumped into the sky as Iemitsu’s eyes opened, her hands forming another seal.

_Sealing Art: Inert Energy Enforcer!_

This was similar to her Five Elements Seal, with some tweakage. It sealed the Flames of the person, forcing their chakra – in this case Flames – to be UnAwakened. Naruto called it InActivation.

She landed on the ground, the paper burned to ash, and stared at her work with dread.

This meant she could do it.

~:~

Xanxus tapped his glass with annoyance.

“The baby trash is late.”

“Oh.” Squalo winced. “He’s bringing someone, voi!”

Xanxus raised an eyebrow. “Inviting someone to a private meeting?”

“From what I was told, it was unintentional?”

The door opened. Xanxus’ eyes widened at the woman who stood next to Tsuna, looking slightly awkward and out of place.

“Yo!” the girl who’d beat him smiled uneasily at him. “I’m Hatake-Uzumaki Naruto.” She bowed.

“Damn, trash. Didn’t think you’d marry your sister.”

Tsuna deadpanned at him. “Don’t be an idiot, Xanxus-senpai.”

~:~

“ _Tsuna!”_

Xanxus yanked her back. “Don’t!” he yelled over the ringing. “ _He wouldn’t want you to be discovered!”_

Through her grief, she turned to him. “Since when have you cared what happened to _me?”_ she demanded, yanking away from him but staying away from the explosion. They were all waiting to see who came out – Tsuna or Byakuran.

Xanxus hesitated. “Nana told me what you meant about me saying your words.”

The ninja stiffened.

“Just because I’m destined to have you as my soulmate doesn’t mean we fit together like the perfect puzzle,” she snapped. “I’m not talking about this – not here.”

Xanxus dropped it. Good thing, too. Byakuran stepped out of the burning building, not a speck of ash on him.

“Tsuna…” Naruto moaned, falling to one knee.

Xanxus took a deep breath, then dialed a number on his phone.

Squalo answered, coughing.

“Baby trash is in critical condition,” the shark trash said, wheezing. “We’re on the roof.”

Xanxus cut the call off, then dialed another number.

“Two pickups,” he ordered briskly. “One on a burning building, a critically injured person, two on the cliff.”

Naruto looked over at him, hope shining in her blue eyes.

~:~

The funeral for Vongola Decimo was deadly silent. Those of mafia standing that didn’t see a hint of tri-colored hair in the sea of faces knew she was in the rafters, probably drinking. The boss of the Varia looked up, to look directly at her.

When they walked outside, Naruto was in the nearest tree. She liked high places.

She was the first to spot _him._ When the others caught sight, Naruto was standing in front of him, blocking his way.

Byakuran looked nothing short of disrespectful, standing there in black. His purple eyes met Naruto’s squarely.

“Leave,” Naruto said, her voice curt.

“Oh, fishcake, you’re cute.” Byakuran _winked_ at her.

“Oh, Sky-chan, you’re gonna die if you make another step.”

Her kunai was pressed in the middle of the stomach. Another was pressed dangerously close to a vital part of the anatomy.

“I’ve simply come to pay my respects. Where _is_ the new boss of the Vongola?”

Naruto kept her cold look up.

“Vongola Undici stands before you,” Xanxus growled, “as was put to the Vongola Rings.”

Despite not being a Sky, the former bosses of the Vongola had accepted her as head. Tsuna had no heirs, after all.

“Before they were destroyed,” Naruto said quietly, “if Tsuna had no heir, I become Undici. As Vongola Undici, if you take one more step towards Tsunayoshi’s grave I will kill you here and now, without waiting for war.”

~:~

When she saw little Tsunayoshi, she groaned.

“ _Fuck.”_

Because screwing with time with her involved? _Not_ a good plan.

~:~

Naruto choked on her glass of water.

Kakashi plucked it out of her fingers.

“What’s wrong, Fishcake?”

“Tsuna! Tsuna messed with time!” A revelation occurred to her. A smirk – one that was almost constantly used on her older self’s face – appeared on her face. “Ne… Otou-san, you said your Sharingan doesn’t affect me, right?”

Kakashi nodded. “That’s because of my blood in you.”

Naruto shook her head. “ _Wrong!_ Travelers are unaffected by mind-altering jutsu! Save for the Kyuubi alterations, but he’s probably not done any. Anyway! This means my mind is safe from Uchiha.”

“But –“

“It was a theory kaa-san had before she died,” Naruto interrupted him. “So she went to Uzushio to find out the truth. All Travelers are Uzumaki, but not all Uzumaki are Travelers. She read a lot of scrolls and _bam!_ Found out that Travelers _cannot_ be affected by Sharingan eyes. Or Yamanakas.”

Kakashi’s single eye widened.

“Meaning,” Naruto said with a smug smile, “I can go right in his office and kill him.”

~:~

When Shisui trudged up the hallway to deliver his report, he heard voices in the office.

Fugaku never had visitors.

He knocked on the door.

“Enter,” a soft voice called.

Shisui tensed, on alert.

His jaw dropped as he saw the two behind the desk. A girl with tri-colored hair and his exiled cousin Itachi.

Said Uchiha smiled softly at Shisui.

“My father is dead,” Itachi said flatly. “Mugen Tsukuyomi can never be a reality.”

“And with that,” the girl said, standing from the chair. “My work is done. Later, lover boy.”

The girl closed her eyes and vanished.

“Who the hell –“

“That,” Itachi interrupted, “was Uzumaki Naruto.”

~:~

_“You wanna know something, Fugaku?”_

_“What?”_

_“Humans may be susceptible to your eyes.” Naruto met those spinning eyes. “But Travelers aren’t.”_

_In both timelines, in two different bodies, a single cut killed Fugaku._

_In one timeline, she worked for four years introducing changes as the system changed._

_In another, she enlisted the help of the rogue group Akatsuki to assist her._

_The story’s end was the same, but how long and what they did was far different._

~:~

Xanxus and Naruto’s love story didn’t rocket off right away. It started with a kick, and ended when one of them took their last breath.

Kakashi and Nana’s story kicked off fast and held steady.

Both couples had their moments. Ups and downs were common.

Byakuran changed through the result of time travel, Tsuna kept being Decimo.

In the memory of those precious to them – those that _remembered_ – the Undici Vongola, Flameless but not without a strong Famiglia, was a powerful figurehead.

Together, the Decimo and the Varia created the strongest Famiglia in the mafia world.

~:~

**Soo… I _was_ going to make this longer, but… Eh, I lost inspiration in this real quick. Anyway, just so you know, Naruto and Xanxus did _not_ live together. No, Xanxus pretty much ruined that when they met.**

**They did love each other, but… They didn’t _click,_ exactly. And I realized that as soon as I wrote this and I don’t know why I’m still posting it.**


End file.
